Señorita
by Winter sunflower
Summary: Inspirada en la cancion “Señorita” de Camila Cabello y Shawn Mendes, llega mi vercion de esta, con USAMEX (soy mala para los summary sorry)


_**Señorita**_

_**Miami, Estados Unidos**_

_**(Conferencia Mundial)**_

-Y esa es mi propuesta para combatir el cambio climático- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pose heroica ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes.

-Bloody Hell Alfred, eso es estupido, ¿como vas a usar hamburguesas para detener el aumento del mar?- decía Arthur un tanto frustrado por la loca idea del estadounidense.

-Honhonhon- rió Francis- relájate mon ami, le petit Amérique solo dio una idea-.

-~Ve~ve~ ¡¿Y si lo arreglamos con pasta?!- gritó el italiano.

-Fratello! Cállate- le respondió Italia del sur a su hermano.

A lo cual Feliciano solo pudo responder con un casi inaudible ~ve~, mientras sacaba un tazón de quien sabe donde llenó de pasta e iniciaba a comerlo.

-¿Y si construimos una presa-aru?- opinó china.

-Da, hecha de tuberías- dijo el ruso.

-HAHAHA-se escuchó una risa molesta- mi idea es la mejor, sigámosla- insistió Alfred.

-Yo creo que es mejor irse por las energías renovables- comentó en voz baja Canadá.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Kumajirou.

-Soy Canadá- contestó.

Y a partir de ese momento, la sala se volcó en un caos, unos opinaban sobre combatir el cambio climático, otros peleaban entre ellos y otros más, planeaban que harían en la tarde.

-SILENCIÓ!!!- gritó Alemania, mientras la sala se quedaba callada- ¿A caso no podemos discutir asuntos serios? Tómense esto con la seriedad debida- prosiguió, mientras se llevaba una mano a su sien y se frotaba, esa discusión le había provocado un ligero dolor de cabeza- continuaremos mañana, doy por terminada esta junta-.

Y con eso, las naciones iniciaron a pararse y reunirse en grupitos.

Alfred se dirigió a hablar con su hermano Canadá.

-Hey Matt, ¿A donde irás a comer?- pregunto el estadounidense.

-mmm... aún no se- dijo el canadiense.

-conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, una cafetería- dijo entusiasta.

-Mess amours, sea a donde vayan yo iré- llego repentinamente Francis.

-Bastard, yo iba a ir primero- reclamo Arthur uniéndose a la conversación.

-HonHonHon, deberías ser más rápido con lo que planeas hacer- le contesto el francés.

-Frog, deja de croar- le contestó el inglés.

Y así, empezaron esos dos a discutir como siempre, a tal grado que Matthew trato de separarlos, pero no le hicieron caso.

Alfred, veía la escena, ya era algo familiar para el.

En eso, el dirige una rápida mirada al grupito que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, eran los latinos, planeando a donde irían a comer, de entre todos ellos, posó su mirada en María, la representación de México. La observo, cada movimiento y cada interacción que tenía con su grupo, regreso la mirada antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y observo a la pareja que discutía ante el.

Esos dos seguían discutiendo.

Así que nuevamente posicionó su mirada en María, la observo de pies a cabeza,pero cuando subió la mirada, se topó con la de ella;los dos se vieron mutuamente, pero no dijeron nada.

Cuya mirada duró apenas un par de segundos, para ellos fue eterna, no fue hasta que un miembro de sus respectivos grupos hizo que volvieran en si.

-Alfred- le llamó Arthur.

-Si?!- dijo algo sobresaltado.

-¿A donde planeabas ir?- pregunto Francis.

-¡O!, a una cafetería que queda cerca, es muy buena, tiene hamburguesas increíbles- dijo emocionado- Vamos los 4-.

-si- dijo Arthur.

-¿por que no?- dijo Francis.

Al parecer esos dos habían terminado de discutir y ahora estaban dispuestos a ir a comer.

-por mi no hay problema- dijo Canadá.

-Quien eres?- dijo Kumajirou.

-Soy Canadá-.

-Bien- dijo Alfred- pero antes debo pasar por mi casa a por algo y cambiarme- dijo mientras daba una muy rápida mirada al grupo de latinos que ya se iban-¿que les parece, si les doy la dirección y en unos 30min. Los alcanzó?-.

-Esta bien- contestaron al unísono.

Alfred les dio la dirección y con eso se dispuso a irse a su casa.

Ya en su hogar, Alfred se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió y bajó a la cochera a por su preciada motocicleta, se colocó su chaqueta de cuero y se subió a la moto, y partió hacia su destino.

Alfred llegó al lugar, estacionó la moto y entró a la cafetería, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su grupo, Matthew, Francis y Arthur, pero también escuchó ruido del otro lado del lugar, ahí estaban el grupo de latinos también, pero no alcanzó a ver a María, con eso decidió ir y sentarse con sus amigos.

Alfred se sentó de tal modo que le quedaba enfrente el grupo de latinos.

-Alfred- le llamó Arthur.

-A?- soltó desviando la mirada hacia Arthur.

-Estás muy distraído- cuestionó el inglés.

Alfred chasqueó la boca- No- dijo en tono de burla, a lo cual Arthur respondió con una mirada acusadora.

-HonHonHon- rio Francis- seguro ameriqué tiene muchas cosas que pensar- dijo pervertidamente el francés.

-¿Como que?- pregunto inocentemente Alfred mientras tomaba la carta.

-No se, tal vez une demoiselle- dijo sacando un pañuelo y poniéndose en tono dramático- crecen tan rápido, un día aprenden a caminar, y al otro andan conquistando bellas damiselas- dijo secándose unas fnjidas lagrimas- ¿verdad mon petit Canada?-.

-Eeemmm... si?- soltó sin saber qué decir.

De ambiente inició a sonar una canción, al parecer era nueva.

Alfred torció los ojos y rio, posó su mirada en el Menú, e inició a leer, cuando en eso sale María del baño y Alfred la voltea a ver disimuladamente.

Mira cada centímetro de su delicada piel, ese short corto deja ver lo suficiente para deleitarse de sus bien formados muslos al igual que recalcan sus delicadas caderas, sube y observa su pequeña cintura que apenas y alcanza a ver por la blusa holgada que trae puesta, sube un poco más y observa su escote, que está a centímetros de revelas más de lo debido, y apenas cubierto el resto por esa delgada tela, sube la mirada y aprecia su bello rostro que la hiciera parecer aún una niña que apenas pasó a ser mujer, admira su largo y ondulado cabello café oscuro, le daba la sensación de pasar sus manos por esos mechones rebeldes y acariciarla.

I love it when you call me señorita

I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya

But every touch is ooh-la-la-la

It's true, la-la-la

Ooh, I should be runnin'

Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

-Sir- llamó la camarera- ¿ya va a ordenar?-.

-Oh! Si- dice volviendo en si mismo- quieren un Tequila sunrise plis- dijo amablemente.

La Camarera apuntó la orden y se fue.

Alfred regreso la mirada a María, pero esta vez ya no podía verla del todo, algún idiota bloqueaba la perfecta vista que Alfred tenía en dirección a ella, así que resignado se unió a la amena plática.

Después de un rato regreso la camarera con su pedido y se lo entregó.

Land in Miami

The air was hot from summer rain

Sweat drippin' off me

Before I even knew her name, la-la-la

It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no

-Hace calor- dice Matthew.

-son por las temporadas de lluvias aquí en Miami- dijo Alfred.

-Pero que calor- ahora se queja Arthur.

-Mon ami, sino toleras esto, no tolerarías una noche de pasión conmigo- dice Francis- aunque pensándolo bien, hay que comprobarlo- dice de modo

pervertido.

-Bloody Hell- dice enojado- sales con tus prevenciones-.

E inician a discutir nuevamente; Alfred aprovecha y logra sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a María.

-cuando te vayas espérame en la parte trasera del café-

Alfred voltea a verla, María saca disimulada su celular y checa el mensaje, gira sutilmente su cabeza en dirección a Alfred y sonríe.

-está bien-

Contesta el mensaje y continúa en la plática que hasta hace un segundo tenía con Colombia y Venezuela.

Alfred guarda su celular y ahora el se mete en la discusión de ambos.

Sapphire moonlight, we danced for hours in the sand

Tequila sunrise, her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la

It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah

En su lugar, los latinos inician a bailar al ritmo de la canción, la mexicana inicia a bailar algo sugerente junto con brasil, esto hace que a Alfred le dé una punzada de celos, pero trata de controlarlo.

Pasa un par de horas más, y los latinos junto con el grupo de Alfred inician a retirarse.

-Hey Alfred, ¿no nos acompañas?- le pregunta Francis.

-No, deje mi moto estacionada por ahí, iré por ella y haré otras cosas- le contesta Alfred.

-Esta bien, si nos necesitas estaremos paseando por la ciudad- le dice Arthur.

-Okey-y con eso se despide Alfred destinado a ir al punto de reunión.

-Hey María!-le pregunta Argentina- ¿A donde vas?-.

-voy a pasar rápido al baño-miente mientras se dirige al "Baño".

-okey te esperamos- contesta Colombia.

María desvía su camino hacia la puerta de emergencia y sale del café, ahí se encuentra a un Alfred recargado en su moto y usando una muy sexi chamarra de cuero.

I love it when you call me señorita

I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya

But every touch is ooh-la-la-la

It's true, la-la-la

Ooh, I should be runnin'

-Hasta que apareces Señorita- dice Alfred.

-¿Para que me buscabas?- dice un tanto distante la mexicana.

-¿quieres dar un paseo en moto?- dice algo pícaro.

-me están esperando- contesta.

-No creo que a ellos les importe si te robó un rato-dice mientras se va acercando a ella.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer- dice y da media vuelta, pero Alfred alcanza a agarrar su mano y la jala hacia el.

-¿Quien mejor que yo para llevarte a conocer la ciudad?- le dice mientras acerca más su rostro a la de ella.

María se sonroja pero no se mueve.

-María- alguien grita desde adentro del local.

Ambos voltean, pero Alfred acerca su boca a su oído y le susurra-vamos-.

María voltea y alcanza a ver a un Alfred subido en su moto, ya encendida y extendiéndole una mano.

-María-se escucha más cerca esa voz.

Ella vuelve a voltear en dirección de la voz, pero rápidamente posa su mirada en él gringo y su mano extendida, indecisa decide tomar su mano y subirse a la moto.

-Pero que sea rápido, no quiero trucos Alfred- le dice aún insegura.

-everything is fine, don't worry- dice riendo mientras le pasa el casco, y arranca la moto.

-María?!- sale una Colombia preocupada, pero todo lo que logra ver es un estacionamiento vacío y oscuro, en eso le llega un mensaje de texto de María diciendo:

-Salí a pasear por mi cuenta, no se preocupen por mi, disfruten-

Colombia aún confundida decide regresar con el resto.

Alfred conduce por toda la ciudad, el aire golpea en sus rostros,mientras le enseña lugares y sitios que de noche se ven hermosos, pasan por la playa y ven un mar sin fin.

Después, conduce hasta una zona alta, donde se logra ver la ciudad.

-Que hermoso- comenta María.

-Asi de Hermosa eres para mi- susurra Alfred y voltea a verla, ella se sonroja pero levanta la vista, Alfred toma su delicado rostro, se acerca y le da un tierno beso, María le corresponde, para ella es el más dulce y tierno beso que jamás le han dado, el gringo siempre la sorprendía.

Y para el, era un beso anhelado, que esperaba con ansias desde hace horas, y cada instante lo disfrutaba más.

El beso se vuelva cada vez más violento y arrebatado, hasta que se quedan sin aliento y se separan, cada uno jadeando y viéndose fijamente, aquella tan oscura noche no dejaba ver la sonrojes de ambos, pero lo volvía más misterioso e íntimo.

Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita

I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya

But every touch is ooh-la-la-la

It's true, la-la-la

Ooh, I should be runnin'

Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

Alfred sonríe y arranca la moto, María no sabía a donde la llevaría, pero se quedaría ahí para descubrirlo.

Conducen por varios minutos hasta que se logra ver en el horizonte una construcción, era un hotel.

Sin reprochar María espera en la moto mientras Alfred entra a recepción, sale con las llaves y la lleva al cuarto.

Locked in the hotel

There's just some things that never change

You say we're just friends

But friends don't know the way you taste, la-la-la

Entran al cuarto y Alfred se quita la Chamarra, sirve dos copas de tequila del baresito y le entrega uno a María.

-Por nosotros- dice Alfred.

-Por nosotros- contesta María.

Se toman de un trago el licor, María deja rápidamente el vaso de lado y se lanza hacia Alfred, este la carga y la apoya contra la pared, se miran fijamente y María se aventura a darle el beso, Alfred responde y rápidamente se vuelve violento,acompañado de caricias y jadeos.

María recorre una mano por el pecho de su acompañante, en eso Alfred pasa de la boca al cuello, dejando pequeños chupetones en ella, haciendo que gima.

'Cause you know it's been a long time coming

Don't ya let me fall, oh

Ooh, when your lips undress me

Hooked on your tongue

Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop

Alfred lleva hasta la cama a María y la deja caer, el se quita la camisa y prosigue besándole el cuello.

Alfred le quita la primera prenda, la blusa, después el sostén,y continúa besando su delicado cuello mientras que con una mano masajea uno de sus pechos, María gime y con dificultad trata de llevar una mano al pantalón de Alfred, pero este la detiene - Aún no- susurra en su oído, a lo que ella sólo logra responder con un puchero.

Alfred recorre sus labios hacia su pecho izquierdo y lo lame, mientras que con su mano recorre su muslo hasta llegar a la cadera, poco a poco sube más y desabrocha el botón de su short; queda satisfecho del primer pecho y pasa al derecho, dejando chupetones y pequeñas mordidas en su pezon, María gime aún más fuerte, pero ella trata de suprimir sus sonidos, esto provoca más a Alfred y hace que él continúe.

Baja lentamente el cierre del short, y se lo va quitando, ahora solo queda en su prenda más íntima, Alfred rápidamente se da cuenta que está mojada, lo cual lo evita más; se acerca al oído de su amante y le susurra:

-Señorita- susurra mientras lleva su mano lentamente a la prenda íntima- ¿lo está disfrutando?- y cuando dice eso mete sus dedos en ella, lo cual provoca que se le escape un gemido de placer.

Alfred inicia a introducir otro dedo, mientras la besa, suprimiendo con sus labios sus gemidos.

María, lleva sus manos a la espalda de él, dejándole pequeños rasguños.

Alfred decide quitarle la prenda y despojarse a so mismo de sus pantalones y bóxers.

María trata de llevarse mano a su miembro, pero nuevamente es detenida por el.

-¿ya lo quieres?- pregunta pícaro el, a lo cual ella solo contesta.

-S...si- dice con trabajo.

-mmm... yo creo que aún no- dice juguetón.

Nuevamente inicia a bajar sus labios por su cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a la zona íntima, abre cuidadosamente sus piernas e introduce su lengua, María aprieta fuerte las sábanas, pero se deja llevar por el momento.

Cuando Alfred se da cuenta que está a punto de llegar, se detiene, dejándola así

-Pinché gringo- alcanza a decir.

Para luego ser callada con otro beso, entonces Alfred decide que ya es momento.

Alfred entra en ella, comienza lento, pero va aumentando la velocidad, cada uno se sentía en las nubes, en su máximo climax, ella llegó un poco más antes que el; Alfred se corre dentro de ella, sale y cae rendido a un lado de María, ambos gimiendo y tratando de volver a su respiración normal.

Alfred jala la sabana, y con ella tapa a su amada y a sí mismo, se abrazan y se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Por que siempre nos vemos en secreto?- pregunta María.

-Por que así es más interesante- contesta el estadounidense.

María hace un puchero de disgusto.

-hey- dice Alfred- quita esa cara, lo importante es que estamos juntos- se acerca y le da un tierno beso.

-puede ser- dijo- Pero si por lo menos nuestros jefes supieran lo nuestro, serían menos crueles-.

-Pero también puede ser peor, pueden amenazar el uno del otro-dijo- Pero olvidemos ese tema,lo importante es el ahora-.

-si- y con eso se volvieron a besas y quedarse dormidos.

I love it when you call me señorita

I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya

But every touch is ooh-la-la-la

It's true, la-la-la

Ooh, I should be runnin'

Mañana siguiente

María se despierta y revisa su celular.

11:30

se hacía tarde para la reunión mundial de las 12:00, y si no se presentaban iban a sospechar de ambos.

-Alfred- grita María moviendo a Alfred para despertarlo- son 11:30, SE HACE TARDE-.

-WHAT?!- se despierta de golpe.

Ambos inician a cambiarse rápidamente y salen del lugar cuanto antes.

12:45

Llaga María al hotel donde estaba hospedada, sube rápidamente por el ascensor, entra a su habitación y se cambia de ropa cuanto antes.

Alfred esperaba ansioso en la moto, pero en eso siente la mirada pesada de alguien, voltea a ver a todos lados pero no encuentra nada, así que decide olvidar esos pensamientos.

María baja y se sube a la moto.

-¿enserio te pusiste eso?- decía Alfred.

-¿que tiene?-pregunto inocente.

-tiene escote y se notan los chupetones- dijo esto último en voz baja.

-Ooo- No sabe qué decir.

-No importa vámonos-.

11:55

-con retraso pero llegamos a tiempo- dice María bajándose de la moto y subiendo rápidamente al elevador.

-si-dice Alfred subiendo por otro elevador para no levantar sospechas.

La reunión transcurre con normalidad, si a eso se le puede decir a las constantes peleas entre naciones, afortunadamente nadie supo lo de su escapada de la noche anterior, y todo transcurrió igual.

Excepto por una que otra mirada que se dirigían estos dos amantes.

Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita

I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya

But every touch is ooh-la-la-la

It's true, la-la-la

Ooh, I should be runnin'

Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

All along I've been coming for ya (For you)

And I hope it means something to you

Call my name, I'll be coming for ya (Coming for ya)

Coming for ya (Coming for ya)

Nota:

**Desde que escuché esta canción de "Señorita" de Camila Cabello y Shawn Mendes, no pude resistirme a escribir un fic sobre eso, para mayor disfrute del capituló vean el video oficial de la canción :3**

**Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo Lemmon, sorry si los decepcione.**

**Y sorry por el final, en mi mente estaba todo el fic, pero no el final, siento que lo deje simplon, pero esto es por que estuve todo el día escribiendo y se me acabó la inspiración y así quedó.**

**También lo siento por los horrores ortográficos, pero no volví a leer el fic.**

**Espero les haya gustado, este fic fue solo para desahogarme y plasmar esa idea que no me dejaba dormir en Paz.**

**Atentamente:**

**Winter sunflower**


End file.
